My Partner Gets All the Credit
"My Partner Gets All the Credit" is the first half of the second episode of the second season of Wayside. Synopsis Maurecia is upset when Myron steals all her thunder during the Wayside Games. Plot This episode starts with Mr. Kidswatter announcing the Wayside Games, a sporting event at Wayside School with several events commentated by Mrs. Jewls and Louis. Mrs. Jewls introduces the two super-athletes to look out for, namely Maurecia and Eric. No, the other Eric. No, the other, other Eric. Louis states that Maurecia and Eric Fry would make a great team, but Mrs. Jewls explains that to be fair, teams will be chosen randomly, something Maurecia finds unfair. The scene transitions to Referee Kidswatter deciding the teams by the traditional Wayside randomized voting system, which is feeding all the options to a cow, having Miss Mush milk that cow, and coming up with the answers by drinking the milk. He pairs Jenny with Shari, Dana with John, Bebe with Leslie, Stephen with a pumpkin, Eric Ovens with Eric Bacon, Todd with Eric Fry, and Maurecia with Myron. Maurecia believes they are doomed, but Myron says they have it in the bag. Mrs. Jewls begins the first event, which is a race to the top of the school. Everyone heads off, except for Myron, who lounges around on a bench. Myron says they have to pace themselves, but Maurecia grabs him, and starts running upstairs as fast as she can, eventually catching up to Eric Fry, who is carrying Todd. Todd and Myron talk on the stairs, but Myron, getting annoyed by Maurecia's sweat, holds up an umbrella, which causes her to run faster until she crashes into a wall. However, Myron floats down at the finish line, causing them to win. Myron gets credit for the victory, which annoys Maurecia. The next event is a game of "pass the ball, catch the ball, and then get it in the basket" at the court on the twenty-eighth floor. Myron and Maurecia start the event, as they won the previous game. Maurecia asks for the ball so they can sink it in the basket, but Myron ends up balancing the ball pretending to be a seal. Maurecia starts getting mad at Myron, but as he prepares to pass the ball, it ends up getting thrown inside the school instead, bouncing around until it flies back out the window in time for Maurecia to grab it. However, Myron picks up Maurecia as the attempts to throw it, and it ends up on the ring of the hoop until Myron bumps into it, causing it to fall off, fall on his head, and bounce into the basket. Louis claims Myron made the most amazing shot in Wayside Games history, and Myron once again claims that it's in the bag, annoying Maurecia. The next event, team cow vaulting, begins with Dana and John going first. They fail to coordinate, and end up in the middle of the cows. Eric Bacon and Eric Ovens move next, but they fail to vault at all, with Ovens sliding down the pole and crushing Bacon. Jenny and Shari go next, with Jenny moving on her bicycle, but she ends up crashing into the wall and bouncing back, getting disqualified. Eric Fry carries the pole in one hand and Todd in the other, successfully vaulting the cows with a difficult score to beat. Maurecia briefly hands Myron the pole so she can fix her skate, but Myron runs off with it, sticking it into the ground. Maurecia tries to get him down, but ends up flinging both of them across the room, beating Todd and Eric's performance. Myron, once again gets the credit for the performance, infuriating Maurecia. The episode cuts to the final performance, synchronized swimming. It is revealed that Todd and Eric won the peanut hurdle and the super-pickle relay, meaning that if they win this event, the teams would be tied. Louis wishes luck to Myron and his partner, and Maurecia tries to correct him, but Louis and Mrs. Jewls simply laugh it off. Todd and Eric begin their performance, which mostly consists of Eric Fry swimming around Todd as he remains in the middle of the pool in an innertube. The two get a near-perfect score from the audience, saying it'll be tough to beat. Myron says that this event is also in the bag, but Maurecia states that there's no way it is, when all Myron has done is take credit in other events, and this event being the one she is worst at. Maurecia decides it's time to show everyone the real star of the show, but immediately after diving into the water, she gets a leg cramp. Myron decides to help out, and actually proves to be an effective synchronized swimmer, actually carrying Maurecia throughout the event, breaking the scale, and winning them the final trophy. Myron takes the trophy and puts it in the bag, which turns out to be Maurecia's bag. Myron states that since all Maurecia ever wanted was a trophy, he was glad to help out, and the two thank each other for the teamwork, ending the episode. Characters *Mr. Kidswatter *Eric Bacon *Eric Ovens *Eric Fry *Todd *Myron *Yodana *John *Jenny *Elizabeth *Bebe *Rondi *Joe *Maurecia *Stephen *Mrs. Jewls *Cows *Incidental 023 (in intro) *Incidental 024 (in intro) *Incidental 022 (in intro) *Incidental 025 (in intro) *Incidental 038 (in intro) *Incidental 039 (in intro) *Incidental 156 (in intro, final appearance) *Fluffy (in intro) *Louis *Leslie *Miss Mush *Shari *Mr. Pumpkin *Incidental 004 *Incidental 016 *Incidental 001 *Incidental 013 *Incidental 050 *Incidental 003 *Incidental 007 *Incidental 006 *Incidental 008 *Incidental 005 Transcript Read a transcript for "My Partner Gets All the Credit" here. Trivia *Clips from "Louis Gets Some Class," "Dana Checks Out," "My Fluffy Hair," "Principles of Principals," "Myron vs. Normy," and "My Biggest Fan" are re-used in the intro. *The Wayside Games may be a reference to the Wayside Olympics seen in "Game Day" and "Conclusion." *Joe is presumably paired with Rondi, as both are seen in athletic gear later on. It is unknown who Elizabeth is paired with, if anyone, as she is not seen in athletic gear during any point in the episode, and Stephen is paired with Mr. Pumpkin, causing an odd number of teams. **Strangely, Joe is seen alone when running up the stairs. Gallery See a gallery for "My Partner Gets All the Credit" here." Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes